


why did it have to be me?

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: Apollo gets a sex toy stuck and needs Percy's help to get it out. He isn't the most helpful.





	why did it have to be me?

The longer Percy stared at the letters flip-flopping across the web-page, the blurrier they seemed to get. He blinked once, twice, glancing back and forth between his ebook copy of  _Twelfth Night_  and the Indeed page cataloging the thousands of jobs whose qualifications he couldn’t meet yet.

He’d just clicked idly on a copywriting internship, mouthing the lyrics of the song capering through his headphones, when a voice that was definitely not Neil Young made him jump.

“Leaving New York City so soon?”

Percy turned sharply in his chair, hand flying to his jeans pocket, only to immediately settle. He pulled the headphones from his ears. “What do you want, Apollo?”

Apollo raised his eyebrows from where he was laying back against Percy’s pillows, the futon still pulled out as a bed; he hadn’t been expecting company. “Why do I have to want something when I visit you? Can’t I simply visit knowing you enjoy my presence?”

Percy stared.

Apollo sighed. “Fine. I require your assistance.”

“With what?”

The god cleared his throat, sat up a little more fully on the bed, winced, and then reclined again. Percy watched the entire display with a furrowed brow. “Well, you see,” Apollo said. “I got a bit carried away with something and I was hoping… you may help remedy the situation.”

“How? Are you hurt?”

“Ah, no.” He licked his lips and then let out a nervous laugh Percy had never heard before. “I… There is a toy.”

“A toy.”

Apollo met his eyes, fierce as the first light of morning, but there was something about his face Percy had only seen once when the god had been made mortal. Apollo was blushing.

“A toy,” Percy said again, slowly, and then his eyes got a little bigger. “Oh my gods.”

“Perseus–”

“Oh my  _gods_. I can’t help you with that! Go to a hospital. Or Asclepius or something.”

Apollo’s face turned redder. “ _Percy._ Please.”

Percy covered his face with his hands, then pushed his fingers up into his hair. “Why me?”

“I assumed you would be understanding.”

“That was  _rhetorical_.” He stood up from his computer chair, ran his fingers through his hair again, and sighed heavily through his nose. Apollo, he realized now, was dressed only in sweats, his golden curls significantly looser than usual.  _Sex hair_. Percy flushed and looked away, clearing his throat. “How is it… How do I…?”

“You will help?”

“Jesus. I guess so.”

Apollo let out a sigh of relief and reached his thumbs into the elastic of his waistband, shucking off his sweatpants in a single swift movement.

Percy forced his eyes to the ceiling, to the wall, to the stained wood floor. “Um. So… how is it stuck?”

“If you would look,” Apollo said, voice amused, “you could tell.”

Percy swallowed and slowly led his eyes to Apollo’s half-naked body. It was like gazing at a statue or a sensual photograph: Apollo’s thighs, thick and tanned, hung open lazily and his cock, semi-hard, laid across the strip of skin just visible beneath his white t-shirt. Percy felt himself twitch his his jeans, but ignored it; Apollo was here for his help, not to seduce him. He moved closer for a better look and then made a sound of recognition. There, nearly hidden by the flesh of Apollo’s cheeks, was the stopper of a plug.

“You can’t get this out yourself?” Percy asked, glancing up at Apollo’s face.

The god was watching him intently. “I tried, but the girth is a little too large for me to do it myself from this angle. I cannot relax enough.”

“Jesus,” Percy said again, looking back down.

“It is not polite to say another deity’s name in the bedroom.”

“Shut up. So you want to just…? I just?” He reached forward, his thumb gently pressing against the stopper.

Apollo’s breath hitched. He spread his legs a little wider. “Can you get it out?”

“I can  _try_ ,” Percy said, self-conscious of how red his face felt. “Are you okay with…? I’m gonna need lube.”

“Whatever it is you need to do.”

Percy got up to get the lube from his desk drawer, using the moment to get his bearings back. It wasn’t like he and Apollo were strangers to intimacies. During his trials, Apollo had actually leaned over in an attempt to kiss him at the camp fire, and in Percy’s defense, the punch he’d laid him out with had been a reflex. But this was something entirely different.

“Okay, so just,” Percy said, flailing a little and nearly dropping the lube when he sat back on the bed, “relax, okay? Take deep breaths.”

Apollo nodded and began breathing through his nose and out through his mouth. His eyes though, ever intense, stayed on Percy.

He uncapped the lube, dribbling it directly onto Apollo hole and shivering as he watched him clench around the toy. “Here we go.”

“Yeah.”

Percy brought his hand forward, fingers slipping momentarily along the stopper. After a moment, he was able to get a grip on it and, licking his lips, gave the toy a gentle tug.

The plug resisted.

Percy sighed through his nose and glanced up at Apollo. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“You  _are_  touching me.”

“I mean…”

“If it will help.”

Percy let out a shuddery breath and brought his left hand up to Apollo’s cock, trying not to think as he slid his fingers around its warmth. Apollo groaned softly, then a little louder as Percy’s hand grew more confident and began squeezing in slow pumps. His focus, though, was on the toy.

He established a rhythm, waiting for Apollo’s eyes to close, and then gradually applied more pressure to his pull on the toy. The plug was stubborn, he’d give it that, but after a moment and a dance of his fingers across the underside of Apollo’s head, the god’s hole began to widen and slowly, so slowly, the toy emerged.

And Percy pushed it back inside.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Apollo choked, hips jerking upward.

“Sorry,” Percy said, biting the inside of his lip to keep from smiling. “Fingers slipped.”


End file.
